


Butterfly Effect

by heavenhux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, eventual wedding, happy birthday beca, just fluffy happines, kinda soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenhux/pseuds/heavenhux
Summary: Ben and Rey meet ocasionally... or that's what they think.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/gifts).



> Happiest birthday to my friend Beca! I really cheer for you and hopefully I’ll get to know you in person soon (covid go away)! I hope You get to realize your dreams and someday maybe we'll be roomates! Enjoy your day, and I want this little drabble to put a smile on your face! All the love, R.

Rey stood outside the cafeteria, cursing her own name for accepting the stupid idea of going on a blind date. She shouldn’t have gone, but now it’s too late, and the guy is probably waiting for her inside.

She stared at the pouring rain, and then opened the door. Rey didn’t know much about the guy, only that he was tall and had dark hair. And he would be holding a book. He knew she would be wearing a yellow scarf.

As soon as the door dinged above her, she looked around for him. And she found him, sitting in a corner, a large man reading a book that seemed small between his huge hands.

He was gorgeous. She knew that maybe, Poe wasn’t wrong after all. Maybe this blind date would really go well. She ordered a simple coffee and a donut, and headed to his direction. He was engaged in the reading and didn’t notice her approaching his table.

“Fan of sci-fi, huh?” She said, and he almost jumped out of his skin, startled.

“Are you talking to me?” He asked, confused.

“Yes, silly! I’m Rey.” She held her scarf, as if it answered all his questions. But it was too late, Ben was already too enamored of her smile to even think of the fact that this total stranger was speaking to him and being nice. And beautiful. Like no one he had ever seen before.

“Rey”, he spoke softly like an idiot. She sat by his side in the booth and took off her scarf.

“So, tell me something silly about you no one else knows”, she said out of the blue.

“Like a secret?”

“Yes, that’s my favorite way of breaking the ice.” She looked at his eyes, she was flushed, a little out of breath and absolutely stunning. He knew he would do anything she asked.

They talked for four hours and thirty seven minutes, about their jobs, about their hobbies and about their lives. Rey never felt that connected with someone before, and Ben felt like something had finally clicked into place in his life.

They walked aimlessly under the rain and shared an umbrella, laughing together and whispering secrets to each other’s ears. She felt like a fool, drunk in his voice and he felt completely head over heels for her.

Six hours later, they would realize that he was Ben and not the guy she was supposed to meet for a blind date.

Two days later, they would realize that Rey’s friend, Poe, knew Ben since they were babies. Even if life had turned them apart.

A couple of weeks later they would realize Rey had worked for Han Solo’s car shop for two summers during college, but her’s and Ben’s paths had never crossed. Even once she almost accepted going to dinner at her boss’ home.

Then a few months later they would discover they went to the same university, but two years apart. And never met each other even if they used to frequent the same library.

A couple of years later, Ben would laugh and cry throughout his wedding speech, telling all the people he cared about that a misunderstanding had given him the love of his life. That she talked and flirted and laughed with him for hours, until she realized he was not Beau, the guy she was supposed to go on a blind date with.

He was Ben, _her Ben_. Who had finally got into her life.

“Do you believe in the Butterfly Effect?” He said to all the guests as he stared at Rey, beaming in her white dress. He held a champagne flute, smiling from pure happiness, “I’m thinking about the day we met, if I hadn’t decided to shave my beard that morning, I wouldn’t have arrived at the university where I worked so late, and I wouldn’t have heard passive aggressive comments from my colleagues. And that wouldn’t have stressed me out so much that I would have gone to the farthest cafeteria I could find from campus, to get away from them. And I wouldn’t have met the most gorgeous girl on this planet.”

He heard a round of applause, and he waited to finish the words from his heart.

“I think a lot about what if I hadn’t shaved my beard that morning. That’s why I believe. In something, in God, or the Universe, or Soulmates... But more than anything, I believe in you, Rey Solo.”


End file.
